


your fave is problematic

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Damian help Tim decide some things about Jason Todd. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fave is problematic

"So," Steph says, "We're here to help."

Tim stares. "You and Damian."

"Not by _choice_ ," Damian says.

"Lost a bet," Steph says, and ruffles Damian's hair.

"Right," Tim says. "And you're – both – here to help with what, exactly?"

"With your disgusting decision to date Jason Todd," Damian says.

"With his possibly _fantastic_ decision," Steph corrects. "I mean, think of the sex –"

"I'd rather _never_ ," Damian says.

"That's right, you like 'em bendier," Steph says. Damian looks ready to murder her, but what _else_ is new.

"I'm getting a headache," Tim says. "Is there –"

"So, okay," Steph says. She puts her arm around Tim, guides him to a chair. Damian folds his arms and tuts at them. "Problematic points first: he has tried to kill you a couple of times."

"And _failed_ ," Damian says.

"He can be kind of an asshole," Steph says.

"Not _enough_ of one," Damian scoffs.

"He's still legally dead so, you know, marriage is kind of out of the question –"

" _Steph_ ," Tim says.

"What? I'm just thinking about your happiness," she says.

" _I'm_ not," Damian says. "I'll forge some documents for him so you _can_ marry him, and make each other miserable."

"You know," Tim says to Steph, like Damian's not in the room, "I'm really starting to think he likes me."

Damian opens his mouth, and Steph ruffles his hair again. "He grows on you. Like a Chia pet."

"Fu –" Damian starts, and Steph claps a hand over his mouth. Damian bites her, and she backs off.

"Anyway," Tim says. "Anything – uh – else?"

Steph and Damian glare at each other. Then: "He's adopted," Damian says.

"So am _I_."

"Exactly. You're both useless. So you're _perfect_ for each other."

Tim looks at Steph, whose mouth is sort of hanging open. "Was that – was that an endorsement?"

"I think so?"

"Jesus," Tim says. "Now I'm _really_ worried."


End file.
